


Dominic Thiem - Losing His First Final And The Repercussions

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Molestation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Tennis, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: FICTIONAL story of Dominic Thiem right after his loss in his first major final to Rafael Nadal at the 2018 French Open. Nadal dubiously consoles the young Austrian, followed by Coach Bresnik and Thiem's father Wolfgang punishing him for the loss.





	Dominic Thiem - Losing His First Final And The Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Rafael Nadal tease at the beginning and that will be explored later in the sequel.
> 
> This is my very FIRST fanfic, criticisms and comments are welcomed -- as are suggestions for future fics if you like this one.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47070634994/)

The hard slam of the locker door echoes throughout the nearly empty locker room. Dominic Thiem feels like the loneliest man in all of France. Having lost 4–6, 3–6, 2–6 in his first ever major final leaves him stunned as he stands in front of his locker as the echo starts to dissipate. Yes, he just lost to not only the greatest clay court player in history, but perhaps one of the greatest in history on any surface. But Dominic still can't help but feel utterly humiliated and at his lowest of lows. He pulls off his sweaty and clay-stained shirt when he starts to hear footsteps entering the locker room. It's seventeen-time Grand Slam champion Rafael Nadal. He walks towards Dominic, trophy in hand. As he approaches, Dom notices what he thinks to be a genuine "Hey buddy, are you alright" look on his face. "Hello Dominic" he says friendly and cautiously as he puts the trophy down. "Hey Rafa, congrats again, it was an honor." Rafa looks Dominic up and down. "You are gonna win many of these I can promise you that, Dominic." He puts his hand on Dominic's bare shining-with-sweat shoulder. "Maybe." Dom says, "But I'm never gonna win this one while you're still around killing it." Nadal chuckles before saying "Well, nothing I can do about that, sorry." with a grin. Dominic smiles too, Rafa coming in to console him makes him feel a little better, especially since he knows he will get no consoling whatsoever from his father and from his coach. Dominic proceeds to open his locker again to finish packing up for the last time at Roland Garros in 2018. Rafa picks his trophy back up and says "Okay well I better be going, this long day is far from over for me, I wish you well the rest of the year." Dom doesn't look at Rafa as he says his "thank you" and "you too." As Rafa leaves, he gives Domi a one-armed hug around his shoulders, and then lowers his arm and gives the Austrian's plump ass a squeeze and caress. Domi turns to him in total surprise and Rafa gives him a flirty grin and walks out the door.

Before Dominic has any time to process the many explanations of what just occurred, his father Wolfgang and his coach Günter Bresnik enter the locker room. Dominic immediately starts picking up the pace to pack his things and move on. His father and coach approach him. "Dominic." his coach says monotonously. This is the first exchange for Domi with his coach and father since he gave his "loser speech" right after the match. Dominic looks up at them cautiously. "What happened?" says his father. "I'm really sorry." says Domi, in a defeated tone. "I just couldn't get it done, he was too good." His coach crosses his arms and shakes his head in disappointment. "You didn't even go with game plan. You got flustered towards the end of the first set and then just completely ignored what we discussed." he points at all three of them in a swoosh motion as he says "we". Dominic closes his locker again, not nearly the way he slammed it five minutes ago in frustration. He sighs, "I know." His coach sighs too, "All that hard work, I guess it wasn't hard enough." his Coach says condescendingly. Dominic's stomach immediately starts to turn. He doesn't mind working hard, he is regarded as one of the hardest working players on the tour; its just he feels like he is already pushed to the limit as it is. Many times Günter would wake Domi up at dawn and make him run for miles in just his underwear though the woods and through the freezing cold water of the creeks that run through it. Domi publicly denies these stories to save face, but they are in fact very real and very excruciating. "I can't believe I lost my focus." Dominic says, again defeated. His father puts his hand on his shoulder, just as Rafa did, but with a stone-faced, dead-cold expression. Wolfgang's hand pushes down hard on Domi's shoulder and Domi slams his but down on the bench. He looks up at both of them. "You know what has to happen now, son." his father says expressionless. The 24 year-old sighs and sweeps his hair to the side. Wolfgang and Günter start to unzip their pants. They both pull out their semi-hard cocks and approach his face. Dominic reluctantly opens his mouth as his father and coach stroke their cocks and slap both sides of his face with their dicks. In this moment, what his coach said before the match runs through Domi's head: "A humiliating loss will result in a humiliating punishment." Coach and Wolfgang both put their cocks in his mouth. "Look up at us." Günter says forcefully. Domi humiliatingly looks up at his father and coach as they jerk their cocks and sway back and forth in and around his mouth.

"Stand up." Coach says. Dominic stands up, semi-hard himself in his translucent white shorts. Wolfgang caresses his son's face ever so briefly before he travels down to his son's nipples. He caresses Domi's nipples and then leans in and sucks and licks on Domi's left nipple. He looks up at his son. "Moan for me." He then moves to Domi's right nipple and does the same, this time to moans and groans from his son. "Now take off my shirt." father commands to son. Domi pulls his father's shirt off. "You know what to do." Dominic starts to suck on Wolfgang's nipples. His father moans approvingly. Coach takes off his own shirt and starts rubbing his nipples as he watches Domi suck on his dad's tits. "Now me." Günter says. Dominic moves on to his coach's nipples, he grunts in approval and caresses Domi's muscular waist and back. "Take off your shorts and shoes." Domi slowly removes his shoes and socks, "Too slow!" his father exclaims, he attacks the velcro on Domi's waistband and pulls down his shorts, leaving his son standing there in just his skimpy black bikini briefs. Dominic blushes as he stands there, semi-hard, and almost naked.

Coach approaches his pupil's right, and father approaches his son's left. They start to caress and kiss and lick all over his body. Coach starts to mouth Domi's ear and grab Domi's cock through the player's tented briefs. Wolfgang starts to suck on the left part of his son's neck, while caressing his son's bubble butt and moving his hands and fingers on his son's huge ass through his briefs, tracing his crack and even giving the 24 year-old a smack on his huge butt, which jiggles. Domi can't help but let out some real moans, and within half-a-minute of this molesting, he is hard as a rock in his tiny briefs.

Coach looks down at Dominic's hard dick with fake disgust, "Who said you get to enjoy this?" Domi looks at him, then his father, then back to his coach, in confusion. "…But?" Coach shakes his head, "No, no, no." he says, and he sits down on the bench. Wolfgang grabs his son and forces him to lay face down over the lap of his coach. Coach runs his hand over the smooth back of the fit tennis player, then rubs his palm over the soft, thin fabric that's filled out by Dom's huge buttocks, then rubs the back of his hand and then rubs with his palm again. Coach then gives Domi a smack on his left cheek. Domi winces. Then another slap on the same cheek. The tennis player winces again. "This is what you get for being a naughty boy during what is supposed to be a punishment!" he exclaims. He starts to repeatedly spank Dominic on each cheek. He winces and moans as his coach's hand stings his ass cheeks. His legs kick and flail like a child, his face grimaces as he screams out in pain. "That's more like it." his coach smirks. He starts to spank him harder. "Ow, ow! Please, no more!" he cries. "I don't think so, you do remember that pathetic score, don't you?" his coach bellows. Coach grabs Domi's waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs and gives them a hard yank, giving the young stud a huge wedgie. "Owww! Ahhhh!" he screams. "Now what was that score?!" Coach bellows as he yanks harder. "4–6… 3–6… 2–6!" Domi's bare ass cheeks are completely exposed, jiggling ever so slightly as coach pulls on his skimpy briefs. His smooth, big butt cheeks are slightly red from the spanking. "That's right! Pathetic." Coach spanks Domi's now bare ass cheeks. "Ow! Ow! It stings!" he cries. "No more than the sting of defeat…" Coach says disappointingly as he stops spanking the young tennis player. Wolfgang picks up his son and brings him to his knees on the floor. Domi immediately rubs his ass cheeks to try and soothe the sting, then he picks his underwear out of his ass crack. He's still semi-hard. "Get up onto the bench on your hands and knees." his father commands. Domi does so, his ass still pulsating with slight pain. His father crouches down behind him and yanks the boy's briefs down to his knees, exposing his bare bubble butt and tight hole. And what a sight it is. Dominic Thiem arguably has the greatest ass in the game, even an announcer lost his chill during a broadcast and thirstily objectified the young Austrian's butt, calling it a "nice, strong, big, tukus." He then tried to save face but just double-downed on his obsession, “I’m not even joking. The butt is a huge source of power, and he’s so strong in his base. He’s so strong, and it’s a huge origin of his power”. Well, in this moment, Dominic was completely powerless. Before you know it, Wolfgang's face was in his son's butt, and Coach had his cock in Domi's mouth. Wolfgang moaning and tonguing his son's tight hole while son sucks his coach's dick. Wolfgang starts spreading his sons cheeks and tonguing and licking his son's tight hole vigorously, making it so wet and ready. Wolfgang stands up, pulls his pants and underwear down, and thrusts his dick right into his son's tight hole. Domi's eyes widen and he yelps with a mouth full of cock. His dad starts thrusting back and forth, back and forth, in his son's warm, wet, tight hole. Domi starts to moan. Coach grabs both sides of his pupil's head and starts to skull-fuck him. "Look up at me boy!" Domi looks up helplessly as he starts gagging and drooling all over his coach's cock, drool and pre-cum starts to drip down his chin, and his eyes are watering too. Wolfgang starts to go faster and faster, harder and harder. He grips his son's waist and starts pounding relentlessly, and smacking his son's ass cheeks at times. Domi is moaning at every thrust from dad and gagging at every thrust from coach. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" yells Wolfgang. He pulls his dick out of his son's worked hole, and explodes his huge hot load all over his son's ass cheeks. Coach then immediately stops skull-fucking Domi's face and starts stroking his dick vigorously inches from Dominic's face. "Open your mouth." he commands. Domi catches his breath, wipes his chin and opens his mouth, his face still wet from tears and drool. "Stick out your tongue." Domi sticks out his tongue. "Oh fuck oh fuck I'm gonna… cum!" Günter unleashes his load all over Domi's face, the boy grimaces as a huge hot load explodes all over his cheeks, lips, chin, and tongue. His coach swirls his cock all over his pupil's face. "Clean my dick" he demands. Domi cleans off his coach's cock and swallows all the cum that landed in his mouth and was left over on the cock that just fucked his face. "Let me look at you." He lifts Domi's chin. Domi looks up at him humiliatingly, tears down his face, cum on his face, drool still on his chin and around his mouth. "This is the face of a loser." he says solemnly. "Remember this moment, because it will happen again if you ever squander a big match like this ever again." Domi nods his head, "Yes sir." Coach shakes his head yes in approval "Good, now clean yourself up and lets go, you start training for grass season tomorrow at dawn." His father and coach exit the room. Dominic rises to his feet, and walks to the shower naked. "What a horrible punishment" he says to himself. He turns the shower on, it feels both good but also a bit overwhelming. He leans up against the wall of the shower and notices he is still semi-hard. In one sense, he thinks to himself there is no possible way he could jerk off right now based on what he just went through, but on the one hand, his mind immediately darts to a certain seventeen-time Grand Slam champion. He looks down at his semi hard dick and starts to jerk it to Rafael Nadal.

 

To be continued...


End file.
